joey_the_hedgeroachfandomcom-20200213-history
High School Musical
High School Musical is a Disney teenager movie. Team High School Musical 'Troy Bolton' Troy Bolton is the main protagonist of the first three films. Depicted as one of East High's most popular students, Troy is also the captain of the school's varsity basketball team, a position he earned in his junior year after joining the team as a sophomore.[1] The majority of the student body, especially Troy's best friend, Chad Danforth, expects Troy to lead East High to victory. Troy is the only child of Jack and Lucille Bolton; Jack is also the coach of the East High basketball team and puts additional pressure on Troy to excel. Troy is also involved with the school's golf team. In the first film, Troy meets Gabriella Montez at a ski lodge karaoke party on New Year's Eve. When the school year resumes, Troy finds that Gabriella is a new student at East High. He was debuted in 2006. 'Gabriella Montez' When the two settle in Albuquerque, New Mexico, Gabriella's mother promises they will not relocate until she graduates high school. Gabriella begins attending East High mid-year in the first film. Hoping to escape the "freaky genius girl" reputation she had earned at her previous schools,[7] she does not join any extracurricular activities. Her first friend at East High is Troy Bolton, whom she had met at a ski lodge karaoke party on New Year's Eve, however she quickly makes friends with Taylor McKessie, who finds out about Gabriella's various academic accomplishments and urges her to join the school's nation decathlon team. She was debuted in 2006. 'Sharpay Evans' Sharpay Evans is the co-president of the East High drama department alongside her twin brother, Ryan, with whom she has starred in 17 school productions.[14][15] Sharpay appears to have the most power in the drama department, leaving Ryan as her right-hand man. However, the sibling loyalty is not always mutual. Classmate Taylor McKessie suspects that if Sharpay "could figure out how to play both Romeo and Juliet, her own brother would be aced out of a job."[16] Sharpay's family is very affluent; their wealth stems from the country club, Lava Springs, her parents own. In High School Musical, Sharpay is shown as being somewhat popular. She has the manager of Lava Springs, Mr. Fulton, hire Troy to work at the country club, ordering him to do so, whatever it takes. He was debuted in 2006. 'Ryan Evans' Ryan Evans is the twin brother of Sharpay Evans. Like his sister, Ryan is very much involved with musical theater and performing. However, his interests do not end at theater, as he also enjoys playing baseball and won the junior league world series sometime before the film series. Ryan is well known for wearing different styles of hats. In the first film, Ryan is depicted as being dim-witted and completely submissive to Sharpay, though this could be because he likes Troy and Gabriella. He was debuted in 2006. 'Chad Danforth' Chad Danforth is Troy Bolton's best friend and teammate. Chad is known for wearing shirts with eccentric phrases and messages on them. In the third film, those messages are all environment-friendly. In High School Musical, Chad is gearing up for the district championship basketball game and assumes Troy, also the team captain, is doing the same. However, news soon spreads around school that Troy and Gabriella Montez, a new student, have auditioned for the school musical and have been called back for the lead roles. Hoping to keep Troy's head in the game, Chad and his teammates stage an intervention while Taylor McKessie and her friends, who want Gabriella to stay focused on the national decathlon team, do the same with Gabriella. The plan is successful, but Chad and Taylor soon realize that they hurt their close friends. After admitting their guilt, they help Troy and Gabriella make the callbacks, as well as the game and decathlon. She was debuted in 2006. 'Taylor McKessie' Taylor McKessie is the president of the science club at East High and a member of the school's national decathlon team. Taylor is a feminist and admires many important women in history. She is also shown to have a wide range of knowledge, including anything from computers to the daily lunch special in the school cafeteria. In the first film, she is shown as finding the school's athlete as tribal. She is also impressed at the intellect of new student Gabriella Montez. Articles of Gabriella's academic achievements at her old schools are place in Taylor's locker. Although Gabriella did not slip the articles in the locker, she agrees to join the decathlon team at Taylor's suggestion. However, when Gabriella's interest begins to turn to the school musical and Troy Bolton, Taylor teams up with Troy's best friend, Chad, to make sure they can keep their friends away from one another and focused on the prize. While Chad and his basketball teammates explain to Troy that they will not win the district championship game if he is involved with the musical, they film him saying that the musical and Gabriella are not important. She was debuted in 2006. 'Kelsi Nielsen' Kelsi Nielsen is a songwriter and composer and student at East High. She is very introverted and is very intimidated by Sharpay Evans, the president of the school's drama department. In High School Musical, Ms. Darbus, the director of the school's winter musical, allows Kelsi to compose the music. During the auditions, Sharpay and her brother, Ryan, perform one of Kelsi's original songs, "What I've Been Looking For", but with an upbeat arrangement. When Kelsi tells Sharpay that she imagined the song to be much slower, Sharpay belittles her and Kelsi retreats. After auditions, Kelsi is approached by Troy and Gabriella, who tell her she does not have to be intimidated by Sharpay. 'Zeke Baylor' Zeke Baylor is one of East High's most talented basketball players. He appears to be very close to Jason Cross, Troy Bolton, and Chad Danforth. He also is attracted to Sharpay Evans. In High School Musical, he is one of several students to reveal a secret passion following Troy Bolton's audition for the school musical. Zeke's passion is baking, which impresses Sharpay at the end of the film. In High School Musical 2, Zeke is one of many East High students to be hired to work at Sharpay's family's country club, Lava Springs. He assists Chef Michael in the kitchen. His crush on Sharpay still remains, but the two are not seen together until the end of the film. In High School Musical 3: Senior Year, Sharpay asks Zeke to prom and he joins his friends in a final musical, but also has to work hard to pass his Family Science Class. He was debuted in 2006. 'Jason Cross' Jason Cross is a member of the East High School boys' varsity basketball team and one of Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, and Zeke Baylor's good friends. He tends to ask questions or make statements that make him come off as a kiss-up or unintelligent. In High School Musical, he works as a bus boy at Lava Springs country club. Although High School Musical and High School Musical 2 hint at a possible relationship between Jason and Kelsi Nielsen, he attends prom with Martha Cox in the third film. He is debut in 2006. 'Martha Cox' Martha Cox is an East High School student and member of the national decathlon team. In wake of Troy's audition for the winter musical in High School Musical, Martha confesses that she enjoys hip-hop dancing. In High School Musical 2, Martha works at the Lava Springs country club as part of the kitchen staff. In High School Musical 3: Senior Year, she attends prom with Jason Cross. She becomes a cheerleader in the third film and participates in a final musical with her friends. She is debuted in 2006. 'Tiara Gold' Tiara Gold is a British transfer student who takes a job as Sharpay Evans' assistant to learn the ropes at East High. She shows some initial interest in musical theater, but is careful not to upstage Sharpay. Due to her dedicated presence during rehearsals for the spring musical, Ms. Darbus casts Tiara as an understudy. Tiara later overhears Gabriella Montez talking to Taylor McKessie about an early orientation at Stanford University, which would make Gabriella unable to perform as the lead in the musical. Tiara informs Sharpay, who is impressed by her dedication. Gabriella leaves for the orientation, allowing Sharpay to take over her part. Tiara, in turn, takes over Sharpay's former role. She is debuted in 2006. 'Jimmie Zara' Jimmie Zara, also known as "the Rocket" or "Rocketman", is a member on the East High School boys' varsity basketball team. In the final game of High School Musical 3: Senior Year, he is used as somewhat of a secret weapon and scores the winning basket. He looks up to Troy Bolton and has a small crush on Sharpay Evans. He is Troy's understudy for the spring musical and is able to perform with Sharpay on opening night. He is debuted in 2008. 'Donny Dion' Donny Dion is a member of the East High School boys' varsity basketball team. It is unclear whether or not he is a player or an equipment manager or towel boy. Nevertheless, he looks up to Chad Danforth and evens asks to have Chad's gym locker after he graduates. His best friend is Jimmie Zara. Donny is portrayed by Justin Martin in High School Musical 3: Senior Year. Martin almost gave up on auditioning for the roll because the casting directors told him he was too little. He is debuted in 2008. Gallery Westcar.jpg|High School Musical IMG 0220.jpg|Troy Bolton IMG 0221.jpg|Gabriela Montez Category:Movies Category:Disney Category:Teenager Films Category:Real World Category:2006 series debuts Category:Rated 12+ Category:American Real World Category:Music Series